Miracle and Light United
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: What if Davis had been with the original Digidestine, but had helped the group from the shadows. Follow as Davis helps friends to save both the human world and the digital world. Adventure 01 through 02.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Digimon

* * *

This story was a challenge giving to me by NinjaFanf1331 and I intended on doing this challenge.

* * *

The Digital world, a world completely made out of data, filled with mountains, oceans and forest all of them filled with amazing creatures filled know as Digimon. Digimon where beings made of data, with amazing ability's. They are split into three groups: Data, Vaccine and virus. Most Digimon live in peace and would never attack, unless in self-defense. But they are Digimon who use they're powers for evil. For this reason in order to fight the forces of Darkness, warriors of light were born to fight the Darkness. Now, a young boy will start his destiny as the hero and savior of the Digital world.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

In an apartment building, a young boy with spiky dark crimson wearing red shirt with blue shorts was sleeping on his bed in his room. The morning sun was shinning brightly out his rooms window but the light didn't even disturber him. Suddenly, his bedroom door was opened revealing a woman with long dark crimson hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow shirt and with a green skirt. The woman walked over to the boy and gently shook his shoulder.

"Davis, it's time to get up." the woman said, smiling.

Davis just groaned, opening his eyes and turning to the woman. "Morning Mom." Davis said, yawning. Davis was never a morning person and was always the last one up in the family.

Davis's full name was Davis Motomiya, and he was eight years in the third grade. Davis's likes and hobbies where that he enjoyed playing soccer, hanging out with the few friends he had, and helping people in need of help. His dislikes where that he hated bullies, people who hurt his friends, and those who would hurt others for making themselves feel good. Also, Davis didn't know what he wanted to do when he became an adult, but he wanted it to something that would be remembered forever.

"Hurry honey, your breakfast is getting cold." Davis's mother said.

His mother walked out of his room shutting the door on the way out. Davis got up and went over to closet to get dressed. Taking off his pajamas he changed into a blue shirt with a red vest, some black jeans, and some red and blue sneakers. He also grabbed some grey goggles with square lens. Davis walked out of his room making his way to the kitchen where he saw his father, mother, and sister Jun.

"Morning everyone." Davis said, with a smile.

A man with crimson hair, wearing a black business suit looked from the newspaper at Davis. "Morning son." Davis's Father said.

A girl with long spiky crimson hair wearing a brown shirt and blue shorts eating some toast looked over her shoulder and saw Davis. "Well, the dragon has finally awaken." The girl said smirking.

Davis just rolled eyes. "Very funny Jun." He said to his sister. Jun always teased him since he was three years old. Whenever, he tried to get back at her for teasing him their parents would usually ground him or take things away.

Davis grabbed a plate putting some toast with strawberry jam, and sat at the table next to his father. "Hey Mom, Dad! What time do you plan on taking me to summer camp?" Davis asked, biting into his toast.

Davis parents just looked at each other before looking at Davis. "Davis they're is something we have to talk about." His mother said.

Davis looked up and saw the expression on his parents face. "Did something happened to the camp?" He asked them.

Davis's father than stood up. "Davis, we are not sending you to the summer camp". His father said.

Davis just dropped the toast in his hand and looked at his parents with a shocked expression. "What do you mean I'm not going to camp." He shouted. He was wanting to go to summer camp because he wanted to get out of the house. He was waiting for months to be able to go and get away from Jun's teasing.

Jun than just stood up and leaned against the wall. "They mean your not going. Which probably a good thing because you wouldn't last by yourself." She said, before smirking and pointing her thumb at herself. "Unlike me!"

Davis just turned and glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said, angrily.

Jun just put her hands on her hips and kept on smirking. "I mean that when I was your age I could handle myself perfectly, while you can't look after yourself without something bad happening! I was a perfect student at school, and right now you are barely passing as it is in school! I never got into fights or got dentition! Dork, you keep picking fights with kids and there isn't a month where you have to stay after school because a detention. Plus, everything Mom and Dad have ever given you had been hand-me-downs from me, so they can save the money to fix or buy the stuff you brake around the house, while I've gotten tons of new stuff and I don't back anything!" Jun said, bending down to Davis eye level. "Face it squirt, everything you are doing now, I was better at!"

Davis just clenched his hands into fist, as his he glared at his sister. It wasn't his fault that his parents and sister didn't rely on him to take care of himself. He was trying his best in school to get good grades, but the reason why he wasn't doing good was because his parents were to busy to help him for they were at work or to tired to help him. His sister wouldn't help him for she was either hanging out with friends or trying to get a boy to like her. Plus, sure he got into fights, but they were because he was helping someone who was being picked on or he was the one being picked on, and the same thing always happened he got blamed for it. Most of the fights were at school, so that is why he got detentions most of the months. For braking stuff it was like a curse because for some reason things break around him and he isn't even near the item that breaks. His sister was right though when he got hand-me-downs because or of all the breaking objects. Probably the only this that wasn't a hand-me-down were some of his clothes and goggles. He just couldn't take it anymore! He raised his fist and punched Jun right in the face, causing her to fall to the floor." Just because your older than me doesn't make you any better than me! So, what if, your better than me in school or in anything else, I don't give a crap!" Davis shouted angrily, glaring at his sister.

Davis's parents looked at him with a shocked expression, before it turned into a angry expression. "DAVIS MOTOMIYA, for hitting your sister you are grounded for a week! Go to your room right now!" His father shouted.

"But..."

Davis mother than cut him off. "No but's! Now, go to your room or you'll be grounded for two weeks!" His mother said.

Davis just looked at the floor and tears welled up in his eyes. "You always take her side and you get whatever she always wants! I HATE BEING IN THIS FAMILY!" Davis shouted, tears going down his face.

Davis than ran to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it as he did. He didn't even see the shocked looks on his families faces from what he just said. Davis just slid down the door with tears still going down his face. "Why do they always side with Jun? Do they love her more than they love me? Do they even love me at all? Heck, they probably wouldn't care if I ran away" Davis thought, sadly. His family has been neglecting him since he started school.

Davis than stood up, began wiping the tears from his eyes, and walked over to his computer. The computer was another hand-me-down he got from Jun when she got her laptop. His parents probably don't want him on it, but he needed a distraction. As he his computer loaded up, it started acting weird, and it wasn't because of how old it was either. Messages started to appear saying 'your journey beings' or 'it's time'. Davis didn't know what was going, when all of a sudden a white flashing light came from the computer, causing Davis to shield his eyes as the entire room was enveloped in the light. As the light died down, the computer was screen turned blue and Davis had disappeared.

The door was being banged on by his father saying out loud in a raging voice "Davis! You open up this door right now mister or you are grounded for life." He stood their waiting for the door to be opened by his son, but there was not the sound of a door being unlocked. He didn't even hear the sound of footsteps. 5 minutes pass and nothing happened. Davis's father was getting a little worried that his son hadn't responded yet. Now, with 10 minutes passing he went to key that unlocked every door to the house.

"Dear is everything settled with Davis" asked the mother as she was cleaning the plates from this mornings breakfast.

Davis's father looked at her with a worried expression before saying, "I don't know honey. He hasn't open the door to his room, and I was standing there for 10 minutes without hearing a sound. Not even crying."

Davis's father found the key and went with his wife to unlock the door to Davis's room. With the door unlocked they open the door and didn't see Davis. "Davis come out now this isn't funny" said a worried mother not seeing her son in his room.

The parents spend the next few minutes looking for their son. Davis's father looked under the bed and behind the desk only to find nothing. Davis's mother was searching through the closest, but only to find clothes both clean and dirty. She couldn't take it anymore and called out yelling, "Davis this isn't about what happened earlier. If it is were sorry for getting angry at you please come out and you can go to the summer camp."

Davis's parents just stood there for several seconds waiting for Davis to come out of hiding, however,...Davis didn't show himself. His parents started searching the house for the next twenty minutes looking for their son who was now missing, and they didn't know where he was. His mother broke down crying, while her husband held her in his arms.

Jun hearing the sobs came out of her room wondering what was going on. Jun heard her father yell at Davis to open the door, but didn't hear anything else for she turned up the volume on the music to drown out what was going on around the house. Jun found her father holding her mother, while she was crying. Finally, she spoke up and asked, "Mom. Dad. What wrong?"

Her father look at her and spoke the words that shocked her to the core. "Davis is gone. He ran away."

* * *

(The digital world)

Davis was laying on the ground when he began to stir, and began opening his eyes. He stood up and looked around finding himself in what appeared to some sort of jungle. "Where the heck am I?" Davis asked himself.

He began to wander around the forest, looking around and noticing that he had never seen a forest like this before, or any of these of these plants. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, which almost made Davis fall to the floor. "What's going on!?" Davis shouted.

Just as those words left his mouth a giant red dinosaur appeared from the bushes, and roared at Davis. Davis, who looked at the Dino for a few more seconds, started scream and began to run away from the it. The Dinosaur following behind him. "What in the Hell is going on!?" Davis shouted. He than looked backed and saw the Dinosaur was closing in on him. He than jumped into some bushes and the Dino just passed by him. He looked from the bushes and sighed in relief.

"Man that was close." He said, walking out of the bushes wondering why he just saw an extinct animal running around.

Davis thought he was in the clear, but before he could take more than two steps he heard something from the sky. Turning around he saw a giant red beetle flying towards him, and it didn't look like the friendly type. "Come on, first a Dinosaur and now a giant red beetle! What's next a giant pig with wings!" Davis shouted.

He began running again not bothering to look back, since he didn't want to see that bug again. He should have looked at where he was going because due to his eyes being closed he didn't no that he was about to fall off a cliff. When he finally notice it was to late. Davis started falling off the cliff and into a river below. As soon as he hit the water, he began to feel weak and tired, like the water was draining all of his strength. "Am... am I gonna... Die?" Davis thought, as his vision started to fade.

Suddenly, Davis felt something grab him and pull him to the surface. As he found himself on dry land he looks at the person who saved him. He saw a elderly man with white hair and a white beard, dressed in a Japanese's samurai amour. "Don't worry you'll be fine young one, I'll take you to my house and treat your injury's." The man said.

Davis was about to say something, but didn't get the chance for his vision grew cloudy as his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

* * *

I hope you guy's like this chapter and don't worry I'm going to to make sure that I add the quotation marks okay. anyways I'll get the next chapter up soon okay, and I would also like to give a big shout to NinjaFang1331 for letting me take on this story challenge. Anyways see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

* * *

(Nightfall)

Davis felt himself stir as he opened his eyes to see dark celling above him. He tried to stand up only to regret it, because he felt a great deal of pain erupt from his body as he fell back onto the bed he was lying on, trying very hard not to scream in agony. "Why the heck does my body hurt so much?" Davis asked himself.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A voice said from across the room.

Davis turned his head to the side to see an old man standing beside a door, with white hair tide up in a high ponytail, a white beard, and wrinkles on his face. He was dressed in a purple samurai armor, and some sandals. Davis just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who are you old man, and where am I?" Davis asked.

The old man just chuckled. "Is that anyway to thank the man who saved you?" He asked smiling.

Davis eyes widen as he remembered everything that happened. From when he had his fight with his family, to when he awakened in this place with Dinosaurs and giant flying beetles, and him falling off a cliff. "So that wasn't a dream. All of that stuff really happened! Davis whispered.

He looked down at his body and saw that he was wrapped in bandages, making him look like some kind of mummy and he only had on his pants. He heard footsteps and turned to see the old man walking towards. The man sat down beside him cross-legged.

"My name is Gennai, what is yours Young one?" Gennai asked him.

Davis looked at him. I'm Davis Motomiya." He said.

Davis than began lifting himself up from the bed, and thought it was very painful he managed to sit up straight. "Man, I can barely move my body." He said, before putting a hand on his head.

"I'm amazed that your able sit up straight! With all the damage you took, I expected that you wouldn't be able to move a muscle!" Gennai said amazement on his face.

Suddenly the heard a growling noise and Davis looked down to see that it was his stomach growling. Davis just chuckled a little in embarrassment. "Hey Gennai, do you have anything to eat?" Davis asked.

Gennai just let out a hearty laugh. "Wait just moment please." He said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Davis looked around and saw that the room was very large. It had a desk with a lantern that bighting the room, a single chair could be seen on the far side of the room, and a he saw a pot with flower in it resting on the counter of the table. "Man, for such a big room there's hardly anything in it! Davis said.

"It does get rather lonely here."

Davis turned his head to see Gennai at the doorway, a tray with two bowls on it, steam coming from them. He walked towards Davis and hand him one of the bowls and a spoon, and Davis saw that there was a green stew in inside it. Davis cringed, as the smell from the stew was very horrible. "Um, what is this stuff?" Davis asked, trying not to puke.

"This stew has healing properties, which will accelerate your body's healing process." Gennai said, eating his stew.

Davis just looked at his stew before dipping the spoon into the stew and bringing the spoon to his mouth. The moment the stew entered his body Davis felt like throwing up at the horrible taste of the stew, but he did not want to hurt Gennai feelings so he just forces the stew down. Gennai looked at him, before putting is stew down.

"Davis do you know where you are?" Gennai asked.

"Not really, do you know where we are?" Davis asked, taking another bite of the stew.

Gennai nodded his head. "Yes this is the Digital world." He said.

Davis looked at him confused. "The Digital what?" He asked

"The Digital world and the creatures that attacked you were Digimon." Gennai said.

"You mean that Dinosaurs and that Giant Beetle!" Davis said.

"Yes those where Digimon." Gennai said.

Davis looked down at his stew. "Are all Digimon that scary?" He asked, fear in his voice.

Gennai shook his head. "No, Most Digimon live in peace in the Digital world." He said.

Gennai than looked at Davis with a curious expression on his face. "Davis, how did you appear in the Digital world?" He asked.

Davis looked down as his eyes where covered by his hair. "When I was in my room using my computer started acting and suddenly there was this bright light, and the next thing I knew I'm here." He said.

Gennai looked at Davis with a sad look. "Don't worry Davis; I'll do everything I can to get you back home!" Gennai said.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Davis face, before he chuckled, and then he raised his head and began laughing, to which Gennai found confusing.

'Davis why are you laughing?" Gennai asked.

Davis turned to Gennai with a smile on his face. "I don't want to go back home!" Davis said, smiling happily.

Gennai looked at Davis, a look of shock on his face. "What are you talking about Davis?" Gennai said, not understanding.

Davis just looked at him with a sad expression on his faces. "My family could care less about me. You see i was supposes to go to summer camp, but my parents would not let me, and my sister teased me saying that i would not last a minute. All my life they neglected me and I felt so alone!" Davis said, tears in his eyes. "Please Gennai let me stay, i don't want to be want to be alone!

Davis looked down as the tears spilled began to spill from his eyes. Gennai just looked at Davis, as he felt bad for the young boy. 'His words spoke no lies he has suffered a terrible life, and I would not want him to continue that suffering.' Gennai thought.

Davis just prepare himself thinking that Gennai was going to say that he couldn't stay and had to go back to his family. "Davis, you may stay here for as long as you would like." Gennai said.

Davis just could not believe that Gennai just agreed that he could stay with him. No one really ever gave him a chance to accept him. The only one that ever accepted before Gennai was Kari who accepted him as a friend, however he barely has time to see her for she always had a fever that wouldn't go away, which her parents keep her at home having no one see her besides family.

He could not believe that did not have to go back home and could stay with Gennai for as long as he wanted with no catch.

"However, that are a few things that must be done for you to stay here," said Gennai.

Spoke to soon…

"I will have to teach you how to survive so that when I am not around," Gennai said getting a surprised look from Davis. He wanted to go to summer camp and learn about camping, but as far as Davis was hearing this was probably better then summer camp.

"What will you are teaching me," Davis asked back as he was now full with excitement despite the pain he was in still.

"Well the survival skills I will be teaching you are making shelters, how to start a camp fire, learning to catch fish, what edible plants are good to eat, how to make water drinkable by purifying it to make it clean, and how to protect himself," replied Gennai.

"Protecting myself," questioning Davis on why he needed to protect himself because was weak and would not be able to fight those giant Digimon.

"Yes for you might not be able to fight the bigger Digimon, but the ones that are just around your size you can fight against with proper train. I will train you to be stronger by giving you in physical exercises to build up your strength and speed. Plus, teach you hand-to-hand combat and sparing with you," answering Davis' question.

"You fight me. But you are just an old man," Davis said confused for he was not sure how Gennai was going to do all this.

"Ha-ha! Now, Davis I might look old, but that does not mean that I do not have that ability to spar with you. Now, you will also learn to read a map that I have of the Digital World and the landscape, how to cook, make traps, and how to sing..." said Gennai before being interrupted by Davis.

"Singing? Why would I want to learn how to sing?" questioned Davis once again confused how that skill will help him.

"My boy singing can help you with making friends with Digimon, putting Digimon to sleep, or waking them up from their slumber. Plus, it is very peaceful to hear when needing to do something fun," answering Davis' question. Gennai could see that Davis was now very in tune with what he would be learning.

"For now my boy rest your body for when you are ready and fully healed I will start teaching you," replied Gennai wanting Davis to rest as much as possible.

"But Gennai I can't stay in bed the whole time it's so boring," whined Davis as he was wanting to start learning now.

"Well my boy if you don't feel tired then I can give you some books on what kinds of Digimon there are so you can see all the different kinds," asked Gennai.

"Well, alright fine I guess it give me something to do," grumbled Davis as was not much of a reader, but I was interested in all the Digimon.

"Well the next time you wake up I will have the books ready for you," replied Gennai as he walked out of the room to let Davis rest.

(Time skip 5 days)

(Mid-Day)

Davis was finally able to leave the bed he was confine to for the last 5 days. While in bed he was able to learn a lot about the different types of digimon and learn that each had a level to them. He learned that there were Vaccine, Data, and Virus type digimon. While reading he found that not all digimon where good and some were just misunderstood. It was written that Virus type digimon were the most daring to do bad things. However, he found that some Virus types were not all bad. Even some Vaccine and Data digimon were scary and were not friendly. Davis also found out that levels on each digimon told how strong the digimon was. The weakest were baby and in-training digimon that used bubble attacks. Right in the middle were Rookie and Champion Digimon that were the most common to find and run into. Some usually travel in packs to be stronger and defend themselves better. The strongest were Ultimate and Mega level Digimon for either their size or massive power.

After the third day Davis on tired for with body to heal and tried to sneak out of his room. However, Gennai saw him leaving and sent him right back to his room. Davis tried numerous times to leave the room, but for only to be caught by Gennai. It felt like the old man had a sixth sense for when he tried to escape. After the eighth try, Gennai actually strapped him down to the bed to keep him from leaving.

Now, Davis was finally going to learn how to survive in the Digital World after being grounded in his room for so long. He made his way outside taking in all the plants, trees and landscape all around. It looked peaceful from not being chased by giant Digimon. He finally saw Gennai waiting a few feet away from the entrance.

"Alright my boy since you are heal up I will start teaching you. Be warned though that this won't be easy for you. Are you ready my boy," questioned Gennai as he looking straight at Davis' face that was filled with excitement.

"Yes! I am ready to go Gennai," shouted Davis.

Gennai nodded and motion Davis to follow him. "Well than follow me." He said, walking ahead towards the jungle.

Davis ran after him, excited to finally learn how to live in the world.

(In the digital jungle)

The two walking through the dense jungle, with Davis finding it difficult to keep up with Gennai. "Um, Gennai where are we going?" He asked, a little tired.

"Don't worry Davis, it not that far now." Gennai said.

After a few more minutes of walking, (or in Davis case crawling), the two arrived in a beautiful clearing. It had a large lake with trees surrounding it, and a waterfall with large amounts of water coming from it. Davis was amazed at the beautiful sight before his very eyes.

"Wow, this place is amazing Gennai! Is this were we are going to train?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded. "Correct Davis, and your first lesson is to figure out what you can eat in the digital world, and what you can't." He said.

Gennai motion Davis to follow him towards on a tree on the far side of the lake. As they approached it, Davis saw that there was some kind of strange fruit growing from them. they had a apple shaped fruit on the branches, but the apple where grey colored, which was weird since apples are red.

"Hey Gennai, why are those apples gray?" Davis asked.

Gennai picked one of the apples from the tree and gave it to Davis. "Take a bite Davis, it will answer you question." He said, smiling.

Davis looked at the apple, a bit hesitated. 'Well it can't be worst that that green stew I've ate for 5 days.' Davis thought.

He brought the apple to his mouth and took a bit. Davis eyes widen, instead of tasting like an apple it tasted just like a hamburger. "Gennai what is this thing, it taste like a hamburger?!" He asked, taking another bite of the apple.

Gennai just chuckled. "That my dear boy is a meat apple. This fruit taste like multiple meats from the human world, but even I don't know which apples taste the same. He said, but he saw Davis taking more apples, and eating them. 'It seems he began eating when I was talking.' Gennai thought, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

After a few more minutes, Davis had finished eating a total of 30 apples, surprising Gennai on how much Davis could eat. He was sitting on his butt, while patting his stomach. "Man, those apple tasted great!" He said, sighing.

Gennai just smiled. "Well than, are you ready for your next lesson?" He asked, getting a nod from Davis. "Well than Mind finding me a flat piece of wood?"

Davis nodded and ran towards the trees, searching for any flat wood he could find. After a few minutes he managed to find four pieces of flat wood. He began making his way back to Gennai and saw from a distance, that Gennai had a stick of dead wood on his hands.

"Hey Gennai, here's that flat wood you wanted!" Davis said, handing the wood to Gennai.

Gennai placed the wood on the floor and placed a hand on Davis head, ruffling his hair, causing Davis to chuckle. "Thank you Davis, now I want you to watch closely to what I'm about to show you, okay? Gennai said.

Davis nodded and sat on the floor, keeping his eyes fixed on Gennai. Gennai than placed one of the flat pieces of wood in front of him, and placed the stick on it. He than began to rotating the stick on the wood at a fast pace's. A tiny flame began to appear from the wood, and Gennai removed the stick and bended down, and began to blow softly the flame. After a few seconds of blowing a decent sizes flame could be seen.

Davis just looked at the flame, amazement in his eyes. "Wow Gennai, that's amazing!" He said, grinning.

Gennai just chuckled. "It's a very easy trick, my boy." Gennai said, giving Davis the stick. "now you try."

Davis was a little nervous, but grabbed a piece of flat wood, and placed the stick on it. He than began rotating the stick on the wood, going slowly at first but that moving faster. Suddenly he could see a tiny begin to form on the wood, and just like Gennai did, he put the still aside and began blowing lightly on it. In a few seconds he had made a small flame, only a bit smaller than the the one Gennai made.

Davis just smiled, and looked at Gennai. "I did it!" he said, throwing a fist onto the air.

Gennai Smiled. 'In just a small amount of time, he managed to do this trick after seeing it just once! He truly is a one of a kind child.' He thought, before he stood up.

Davis turned to Gennai and looked at him. "So what's next? He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Follow me and you'll see what's next in store Davis." Gennai said, walking towards the west.

Davis stood up and ran after him, ready for what ever was next.

After a few minutes of walking they reach a circle of trees that looked like a place to have a picnic

"This is where we will be doing your physical exercises. Since this was your first time coming here I decided to walk all the way. However, from now on it will be our daily morning jog to come here," said Gennai as Davis was thinking about what kind of physical exercises Gennai had planned for him. The walk was tiring enough to get here.

"First, I want you to run around the clearing 8 times. Once you are done you will have 5 minutes to rest before continuing," Gennai told Davis. Davis wasn't sure what think of Gennai now for he believed that somehow Gennai was going to be a slave driver. Boy did he know how right he was.

It took Davis twenty minutes to run around the clearing 8 times and when he was done Davis fell to the ground huffing and puffing. Gennai told him he had to do 100 push ups, 100 crunches, 100 squats, and 100 pull ups on a tree branch. Davis turned pale hearing what he had to do, but was informed that he didn't need to do them all at once and could work on them in sets if he want to. He also could take as many breaks as he wanted, but he had only 2 hours to finish what he was suppose to do. When Davis was finished he felt like his body was on fire. It took him 1 hour and 43 minutes according to Gennai who was timing him in his head. He had the rest of the time to rest before he had to start the finally exercise for the day. When the time remaining was over Gennai called him over to a tree and told him to punch and kick the tree 25 times each arm and leg. Davis never felt so much pain before in his life. His feet were numb and knuckles were bleeding from punching and kicking the tree. What surprised Gennai the most when he was wrapping Davis' hands in bandages was that Davis never cried once when doing his exercises. 'This boy is determined to learn and grow stronger.'

"Alright my boy you are done with your physical exercises for the day. I won't teach you how to fight for another week, but will be continue the physical exercises every week. Now I want you to start stretching while I am talking to you, so pay attention," Gennai said as Davis beginning to stretch out his body from the hard physical exercises.

"Now, along with your exercises I be teaching you the rest of the stuff I promised you. For today though I will start teaching you how to sing," Gennai was saying to Davis who was stretching his body. He didn't know how to sing in the first place. He heard people sing before, but that was only was from his sister's room when she turned up the music.

"First I want to see how you sound so I know where to start. Now repeat after me," Gennai coughed and cleared his throat, "Do Re Mi Fa Soi La Ti Do."

Davis was a bit nervous on how he was going to sound like, but cleared his own throat and sang the words that Gennai did, "Do Re Mi Fa Soi La Ti Do."

When Davis was done he saw Gennai looking at him with what looked like an amazed look on his face, "Davis have you ever sand before?" Gennai got a response from Davis when Davis shook his head. "Well Davis I have to say that was a really good first try. There were a few things to work on, but when you get them down we can move to the actual singing."

For the last 20 minutes Gennai had been fixing what Davis had been doing wrong and it spooked Gennai how good Davis was when it came to singing. He was going to try teach Gennai a song, but thought better of it when Davis started to rub his throat.

"Okay Davis I believe that is enough for one day. Lets head back for it is starting to get dark out," Gennai said. Davis started to follow Gennai back to his house. It took longer then coming to the clearing. When Davis got back to Gennai's house he quickly ate the food that Gennai gave him when he arrived at the dinner table. By the time he finished eating Davis went straight to his room and collapsed onto his bed falling fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When Gennai walked past Davis' room he found him just laying there. Gennai gave a warm smile and walked inside and tucked Davis in. 'You are an amazing boy Davis. I will teach you all I can and give you the love you never received from your original family.'

* * *

_**Hey guys well here the next chapter of m&l united, and this was done by me and NinjaFang1331, so he deserves 50% of the credit for this chapter. Anyways i'm sorry i didn't post in so long, the state test is coming up and need to be sure i'm prepared for it to get into high school. Okay so leave reviews (No flames because they will be deleted) and i will see you in the next chapter of: Miracles and Light united! **_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

* * *

It has been over a month since Davis had arrived in the Digital world, and during this time, Gennai had taught him the way of surviving in this world. He knew what he could eat and what was dangerous to eat. In addition, he learned where to find fresh drinking water, where to hide from dangerous Digimon. His singing had gotten better to the point where he could make friends with some Digimon just by singing to them, and Gennai was right for it was relaxing to just sit back and sing to himself. Gennai also had taught him how to cook, how read a map, and how to build traps. The physical training exercises that Gennai has him doing would get harder with each passing day, with Gennai increasing the amount of pushups, crunches, squats and pull ups he do by 20 by each week. His body had grown a bit muscular and harden, because his body would barely feel any pain when his punched and kicked a tree.

Now Davis was in his room on his bed, reading a book about Champion level Digimon, finding one that had caught his eye. It was a Dragon Digimon, which was mostly blue with a white stomach with a large blue V on its chest, five fingers with claws, and three clawed toes. It had ruby red eyes, fangs, a horn nose, and two horns on the back of its head. Its name was Veedramon, and according to the info about it, this Digimon was said to be a myth and said to possess strength high than normal champions. It could also be as strong as ultimate level Digimon, when push to the limit could match up to a mega level Digimon and hold it in battle, but have a low percentage of winning.

'Man this Digimon is amazing, but is it real at all?' Davis through, thinking that if it is info and picture was in the book, that it should be real.

Suddenly he heard his door opened and turned his head to see Gennai at the opening. "Ah Davis, I figure I find you here," Gennai said.

Davis looked at him confused. "Is there something wrong Gennai?" Davis asked.

"No my boy, but I have to tell you something." Gennai said, walking to Davis. "It has been a little over a month since you arrived in the digital world, and during that time you've become strong and learned to survive on your own!"

Davis smiled. "Well it was thanks to your training that I'm as strong as I am now." He said.

"So because of this, I've decide to let you go explore the forest." Gennai said, smiling.

Davis eyes widen and his mouth went a gap. "Really, I can go explore!" Davis shouted, as a huge smile appeared on his face.

Gennai just let out a chuckle. "Yes you may, but remember to keep out of danger, and don't resort to fighting unless it's a last option! Understood?" Gennai said, placing a hand on Davis shoulder.

Davis nodded. 'Of course Gennai!" He said.

Gennai just nodded. "Then be back before it gets dark, okay." Gennai said.

Davis nodded and ran out the door, grabbing his shoes, and making his way into the forest. Gennai watched as he disappeared into the trees.

'Stay safe Davis.' Gennai thought, walking back inside the house.

(In the forest)

Davis was jumping from tree branch to tree branch like some kind of monkey. He then grabbed a vine and began swinging on the vine. "This is awesome!" Davis yelled.

He loved the feel of the wind rushing towards his face and it felt like he had no worries. Suddenly, Davis felt like something had entered his head, and let the vine go. He barely manages to land on his feet, and lean against a tree for support.

"What the heck was that?" Davis asked himself.

"Please... someone... help me!"

Davis could feel a voice talking inside his head. As he looked towards the left, he felt the voice grow louder in that direction. He began running towards whatever it was, hoping that whatever was asking for help inside of his head, was not in any danger. He continued to run until he eventually arrived at a clearing and looked around until he spotted something on the left side of the clearing. There was what appeared to be a large green goblin Digimon with red hair, wearing a brown coat with brown pants and holding a wooden club in its hand. He knew from his books, that it was a Goblimon. A rookie Digimon that was known to attack Digimon weaker than it. As he saw that the Goblimon was looking down at something, and turned his to the ground, and saw that there was a small blue Digimon that he had never seen before in his books. He saw that it was covered in wounds, and was lying on its stomach.

'Was that the Digimon that was talking to me in my head?' Davis thought, and he decided to try something. 'Hey can you here me.'

At first, Davis did not hear anything, but then he felt the same feeling from before. 'Please...whoever you are...please help me! Please! He could hear the small Digimon pleading for him to help it. Davis knew he had to help it somehow, and he came to the decision to save it before the stupid Goblimon attacked it. Grabbing a large stick, he began running towards the Goblimon, but to his horror, he saw that it was preparing to attack the small Digimon again, as it began raising its club.

"Leave him alone!' Davis shouted.

As the Goblimon turned around, Davis pulled the stick back, and slammed it down on the side of its face, causing the Goblimon to go back rolling a few feet, and knock it out cold for a moment. Davis placed the log aside, and ran towards the small Digimon. He picked it up, and just saw all the injurers that Goblimon had inflected on the poor Digimon. 'Hey, hang in there, I'm going to get you somewhere safe, just hold on! He said.

The small Digimon opened its eyes to reveal a pair of ruby red eyes. "Are you here to help me? He asked, weakly.

Davis just smiled and nodded. "Yeah just hang a little bit longer okay." Davis said, getting a nod from the Digimon.

When he turned to leave, he heard a groaning coming from behind him, and turned his head to see that the Goblimon was getting back up. "Crap." He said.

"Give me that thing in your arm kid, and you won't get hurt." Goblimon said, taking a step forward.

Davis took a step back, and looked at the small Digimon in his arms. 'I could possibly take him in a fight, but it's too risky to fight him, because this little guy could get hurt in the process! My best bet is too ran back to Gennai!" Davis thought gritting his teeth.

As the Goblimon took another step forward, Davis just turned around and began running from the Goblimon. He heard the Digimon chasing after him, shouting at him to give him the Digimon that he rescued. Davis just hoped that he could make to Gennai before anything worse could happen.

(With Gennai at the house.)

Gennai was sitting on the on the front porch drinking some tea. 'Hm, I wonder where Davis could be at the moment?' Gennai wondered. At soon has that thought had crossed his mind he could here running coming from a distance, and looked closely to see Davis running towards him.

"Ah Davis, nice to see..."

"Gennai Help!" Davis shouted.

Gennai was confused at first, but then he saw Goblimon running behind Davis. The Goblimon throw its club at Davis feet causing him to fall down to the floor. As Davis just looked in horror as the Goblimon jump at him with a menacing look in its eyes.

"Davis!" Gennai shouted in horror.

Time seemed to slow down as the Davis looked as the Goblimon coming down on him, and although he should have been worried about possible getting killed, he didn't fear for his life, but for the small Digimon that was in his arms. He knew that if Goblimon got his hands on him, he could possible kill him. He did not care what happen to him, all he cared about was protecting the Digimon that was in his arms. What happened next shocked Gennai to the core. A golden aura surrounds Davis' body, and his eyes began to flick with a yellow glow.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Davis shouted.

Suddenly a beam of golden energy shot out from Davis, hitting the Goblimon, sending the Rookie Digimon flying into the distance. Davis felt like his energy drain completely from his body and fell into unconsciousness. Gennai began running towards Davis hoping that he was okay and not seriously hurt. As soon as he reached him, he placed his ear on Davis chest and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find Davis heart beating.

"Thank Azulongmon he's okay! However, why was that Goblimon chasing after him," Gennai questioned, wondering what Davis could have done to anger the Rookie Digimon.

As looked at Davis, he notices that there was something in his arms. He carefully put Davis onto his back and slowly unwrapped Davis' arms and gently grabbed into his hands the small blue digimon that Davis had been holding. As he got a good look at what it was, he eyes widen as he let out a gasp of shock.

'A DemiVeemon! But that's impossible, there were said to only exist in legends, yet I am holding one in my very hands!' Gennai thought, before looking at Davis. 'Is this the reason Davis was chased by Goblimon. My boy you are truly one of a kind to help this little digimon.'

Gennai stood up and picked Davis up with one of his arms, holding the injured Digimon on his other arm. He then began making his way back towards the House to treat both Davis and the In-training Digimon.

(The next morning)

Davis eyes began to flutter open as he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Davis weakly turned his head to the side, to see Gennai sitting at the table. He saw that the small blue Digimon he had saved sleeping on a pillow on the table, some of his body covered in bandages.

"Gennai what happen, and is the little guy okay?" Davis asked weakly finding it hard to speak and move his body.

Gennai nodded. "Yes your friend here will make a full recovery in no time, but you don't remember what happen yesterday?" He asked.

Davis nodded. "Not really. All I remember was running from that Goblimon, falling to the ground, and telling him to leave me and the little guy alone." Davis said.

Gennai just placed a hand on his beard. "Davis you somehow used some kind of power to blast that Digimon away. In addition, the Digimon you saved is called DemiVeemon. It is a Digimon said to only have existed in ancient times!" He said, before he smiled. "I'm very proud of you for keeping this Digimon safe. However, for now you should get some rest. We will talk about the power you unleashed when you awaken again."

Davis nodded weakly, and sleep took over as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Gennai picked up the pillow DemiVeemon was sleeping on, and placed it next to Davis, before standing up and walking out the room. He looked at them one final time before closing the door, and sighed as he did.

"Why must such a young boy have so much power contained inside himself? I must help him learn to control it if he is ever to fulfill his destiny as the protector of the light!" Gennai said to himself, walking down the hallway. "Rest for now Davis, for when you awaken your life will forever change, now that the powers of miracles dwell within you."

* * *

**Guys I wouldn't feel right taking the credit for this, Because I was NinjaFang1331 who did this chapter. He helps me a'lot, so it would be wrong to tale the credit, So give him credit for this amazing chapter! Anyways, leave some reviews, and will see you next time on Miracles and Light United! **


End file.
